


Only For a Night

by crescent_gaia



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenkins and Morgan lay down their swords for one night to have a night of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For a Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherRoad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherRoad/gifts).



> I do hope that you enjoy. I take a bit from Arthurian Legend as well as what we know about our favorite caretaker from the series.

Jenkins sighed and looked around at his annex. Everything was in place, save for a book or two that was on his desk in use, and inventory was done. It was only six in the evening and there was nothing else to do but relax with a good book. That’s what he wanted to do and tried for last night, but he couldn’t keep his mind still. It had nothing to do with the fact that the new Librarian called on the annex and left it a mess. He looked at the calendar and wondered if it was around the time of year when the only thing calling to him was to finish his quest and kill the woman behind the downfall of Camelot and his king.

It usually happened in the summer, when there was time to notify either Charlene or Judson, but this was different. It was late fall, probably around the time when it was going to snow, and a good chance that he would be snowed into the annex. _Or snowed out, if I go_ he mused to himself. He weighed the pros and cons before deciding that maybe one night out wouldn’t kill him and left a note in case anybody came in while he was gone. He called the car service, where a sedan would be sent at once, and donned his overcoat. He grabbed a fiction book he was currently reading, a bag that he kept ready for these times, and made sure that the annex would be fine while he was gone. He went out to the car and gave the address for a lesser known but yet amazing restaurant attached to a hotel where he would start his journey. He tried to relax during the car ride. He could feel the tension slipping away the further he went from the annex and smiled.

It wasn’t long until they were to the restaurant and he left the car. He nodded to the man who opened the door for him, thinking that he had seen the man before, but pushed the thought from his mind. After securing a room for the night and putting his belongings there, he went to the restaurant. He went up to the hostess stand and smiled. “Table for – “

“Right this way, sir,” the hostess said after looking up at him. “Your guest has already arrived and is waiting for you.”

 _Guest? Well, that was quick._ He kept the smile on his face, even though it felt forced. “I wasn’t meeting anyone here this evening.”

“Well, she did describe you to a T, sir,” the hostess said, ending a small out of the way table.

He looked to the woman sitting at the table and the smile left his face. “I do think you are mistaken.”

“She’s not,” Morgan le Fay said. “Thank you.” She smiled as the hostess bowed her head and left. “Either sit down or create a scene, but just standing there is unbecoming of you.” She chuckled lightly as he sat down. “Not one to shy away from a challenge, are you? I do say that the silver hair suits you.”

“Some of us don’t have the luxury of a spell also keeping us young,” he said. “What do you want?”

“Always to the point, aren’t you?”

“Considering you can twist anything into something else, I feel that it’s the easiest route to take with you.” He looked up at the waiter who came over for their drinks. “Scotch, neat.”

“Margarita on the rocks,” she said and waited for the waiter to go away. “I didn’t take you for a drinker.”

“You always bring out the worst in me.”

“As opposed to your father who only brought out the good?” she asked, grinning when he narrowed his eyes. “Come now, you know he’s still in the world and up to no good. Why do you hide away when you can be doing so much?”

“I go where I’m needed, not where I think I should be. I thought you would know that by now.”

“Yes, but it’s been so long. Do you really hold to all the ideals of the young one I met so many years ago, Galeas? The years have not tainted your soul, considering the barbs that you throw as easy as breathing? Why hold onto the hate?”

“Because you’re the one responsible for destroying everything,” he said quietly. “For poisoning my father towards evil. For deciding that you had to have everything, even though it wasn’t yours to begin with. You know why.”

“And yet, if you could go back, would you?” She smiled as he looked away and shook his head no. “Would one night of peace be so horrible for the both of us? I know you felt the call tonight. I did too. But instead of battling each other, why not a night of peace instead?”

He chuckled. “You want something.”

“Peace and way off this world. Magic’s dying. There is no hope for this world yet, no matter what others wish to do. Why not give me a night of peace, hmm? Why not give yourself one night? We were good together, back in the old days – “

“When you hid your darkness.”

“When I didn’t know that darkness would make me lose you. I would go back and redo a lot of things. I would undo us as enemies. My brother forgave me and I him. Why is it so hard for you to give one night?”

He was quiet for before he replied “It’s not,” in a whisper. “I’m just afraid you’re going to try and kill me.”

She chuckled. “I know what will kill you in the end. It’s not me. It’s not your father. Do you wish to know?”

He shook his head no. “It is not time for me to know. And I accept. One night of peace. In the morning, we’ll see if the want is still there.”

She smiled, picking up her menu as the waiter put down their drinks. She ordered for the both of them and ran a finger across his hand. “So, why do you spend your time locked away? You could be so much more.”

“You know why,” he replied and sipped at his drink. He didn’t move his hand away.

“I’ve always wondered which one of you was guardian and which was librarian. I’m thinking you were librarian and he was guardian. And you didn’t want to do something he wanted you to do.” She tilted her head as he didn’t answer either way. “I think that’s the first time you’ve actually let me guess and be right about you.”

“Might be the last time tonight. The real question is why you want to know.”

“I was always curious which way it was between the two of you. I’m sure I picked the better of the two, even though you took some convincing that I wasn’t using you for your father.”

“Still wonder about that,” he said quietly. He removed his hand when the waiter came back with salad for her and soup for him. He raised an eyebrow as he saw that it was one of his favorites. “I think that you’re continuing to spy on me.”

“Considering you use fae from time to time for information, it’s easy.” She smiled. “Especially when they see you eat.”

He had nothing to say to that, other than to remind himself to not let them see him eat in the future, and they had a pleasant, if not quiet, meal together. It was certainly different from the other times they met up to battle each other. The times had changed but the battle was always the same. Her magic against his brain and sword. The peace though, it was pleasant and a welcome change. He found himself smiling about half way through the main meal and wondering why he was okay with sharing a bit of dessert with her. He led her over to the elevator, finding they were on the same floor with rooms across from each other. “This was… well, it was good.”

“A welcome change,” she said, turning to him and softly kissing his lips.

He kissed her back, softly at first, changing into more passionate as he was pressed back against the door. He wanted her – it has been forever since the last time they shared a bed – but he worried about what the morning would bring. On how he would hate himself and then what she would ask him to do for her. He broke the kiss for them to breathe and whispered “I can’t.”

“I know,” she replied. “But you are still the best kisser I have ever known, Galeas.” She kissed his cheek once more before turning and going into her room.

He smiled and turned around, going into his room and locking the door behind him. He steeled his heart to just go to bed after a cold shower, listening to the logic in his mind vs the want in his heart. The next morning, there was a note under the door, written in her hand.

_Until next year, my love._

His fingers traced over the last two words before he folded the note and put it away. He checked out of the hotel, the want to battle gone, and made his way back to the annex.


End file.
